Collections Of Thoughts
by Manus Manem Lavat
Summary: This Book is not mainly a Percy Jackson Story, but I had nowhere else to put it so... Anyways, this will be a collection of thoughts and some might get gruesome. Filled with gore, death, love, adventure, and somewhat poetry.


**So this book will be just a collection of fantastic, or unusual ideas that strike me at random times. So are sad, some are happy, and some are plain unusual. Some may hold a poem form and some may hold a regular story form. Here is the first story.**

* * *

 **The Seed**

The world is very cruel

And people don't even know about it.

All people hold a bit of darkness in them.

But this is a story of One little boy who had no darkness in him what so ever.

* * *

The boy was deemed special as he was the only one without darkness,

And was taken away from the humans who had darkness

And was hidden into the heart of nature itself

Sealing the new borne babe into natures flowing heart.

* * *

The boy grew up in the heart of nature

Always so lonely because he had no one to talk to.

He would drift endlessly through a river of infinite darkness and stars.

And for the first time he was in danger of the cold fingers of darkness.

* * *

Nature acted quickly and made a tree to keep the boy company.

And darkness fled that day cursing at nature for banishing him

It would return one day to take the boy.

Nature was worried, but pushed it away for one day.

* * *

The boy, now with the tree, grew up even more, now with the joys of a friend.

But the boy was still lonely, longing to see the same people he was born into.

The boy was curious to see the outside world

He was eager to look at the people, and eager to see what they would say to him.

* * *

The boy begged and begged the tree to tell him what the outside world looked like

For the tree was a part of the world outside, he knew what the outside world was like.

He knew it was full of people that had touched darkness

He knew what was wrong with the world outside.

* * *

The boy grew evermore so curious about the world

The seed of curiosity was planted into him unintentionally from the tree.

The boy more and more curious as the tree told him the tales he had seen from the outside.

Nature itself sensing this and was worried with the darkness's threat

* * *

The boy begged the tree to see the outside world with the tree.

Every day he grew closer to the darkness, one step at a time.

Every day Nature grew worried about the darkness' threat.

Finally Nature let the boy see the outside world, and for a while darkness was pushed back.

* * *

The tree told the boy to dive into the very river which he lived all of his life.

And the boy jumped, swimming deeper and deeper into the river.

Swimming all the way down, he saw a light.

He reached harder and harder trying to get to light.

* * *

The boy came to the light, and the first thing he saw, was trees.

Thousands of trees surrounding the little pond of which he came out of.

The boy was overjoyed, he finally made it!

He would go in the outside world every day to see the world from his little pond.

* * *

But Darkness is cruel and crafty.

Darkness planned to get the boy.

Darkness wanted the boy to experience the darkness

Dead or alive.

* * *

One day when visiting the outside world, he meets a little girl.

The girl was handicapped, or as the townsfolk say "Touched by the devil"

She was rejected, by the townsfolk, and even by her parents.

She was alone in this world, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

To the eyes of the little boy, she was a beauty.

He saw a small beautiful girl with golden locks

He saw the sun kissed fair skin of the girl.

He saw the eyes of the girl, which were brown as the earth itself.

* * *

He saw her faint pink lips, and her rosy cheeks

He saw her delicate arms wrapped around her body.

He saw the pain of the girl

But he what he saw was a fallen angel that descended upon him.

* * *

He fell in love with the girl but that he did not realize.

The girl was shocked, for she didn't think anyone would swim here.

The Boy looked at her curiously and asked who she was.

They would trade questions and answers like this for hours.

* * *

Immediately the girl fell in love with the boy having that she was in loneliness for her whole life.

She would come to the pool everyday just to talk to the boy.

The boy would come to this spot for many days just listening to the girl.

The girl would just love to have someone to talk to.

* * *

One day the girl came out crying as she rolled in on her wheelchair.

When she met the little boy and which promptly fell into his arms.

The boy baffled on why she was crying her beautiful eyes out.

She was crying due to the people of the town shunning her.

* * *

The boy felt a huge ache in his stomach.

Though he was in great pain, he stayed with the girl, to calm her down.

After staying the whole day with the girl he fell into his pool and sank back into the darkness, his stomach and his chest area in pain.

Tears fell from his eyes, as his pain was great

* * *

He wanted the pain to stop, but he knew it would never end.

Darkness, was gleeful, because he was so close to the boy

He could reach out and touch, him but darkness held back. He wanted to see what would happen

The boy writhed in pain in the heart of Nature.

* * *

He would ask the tree to help him hold off the pain,

But the tree could do so little, as this pain was stemming from the heart.

So the boy lay in pain as something grew in his chest, slowly pushing itself out.

The boy soon enough coughed up a seed.

* * *

The seed was a gift from nature a long time ago.

Shall he feel huge emotions that affected him negatively,

The seed will appear to grant him the wish he wanted to make come true.

The tree explained this to the boy, and he was overjoyed.

* * *

He finally could do something to help the little girl.

But what he never knew was that the seed came with a heavy curse.

The curse was not known to any living thing.

The tree who knew many things tried to warn the boy from using the seed, But the boy did not listen.

* * *

He quickly swam down into the dark waters and came up through the pool.

Where he met the girl again.

He gave the seed to the girl, telling her as long as she had the seed, she could walk.

Her eyes glistening with tears, she tried to take her first steps.

* * *

At that moment, darkness was fated to get the boy.

The girl would her new gift to walk around.

Soon the townsfolk grew suspicious of the girl.

That girl was never be able to walk, and yet she was walking around.

* * *

This made the townsfolk wary as they thought witchcraft.

They demanded to know what she had done to cure her legs.

They demanded and threatened the girl to tell her secrets to them.

But she would not give up the very seed that allowed her to walk.

* * *

She would protect the very existence of the boy herself.

And she would dismiss the people that threatened her.

Darkness was not happy that the girl refused against his will,

And would send in dark things day after day.

* * *

But in the purity of the seed protected her against the darkness's will for moments

And for a moment the boy was safe.

But one day the girl cracked.

She let go of the information of the seed.

* * *

The word got around the town saying that she was in an agreement with a demon of the forest.

And they set out to kill whatever was doing this.

They gathered up the townsfolk and raised their pitchforks and they spied on the girl.

When she would leave to see the little boy they were baffled, as what they previously thought was a demon, was a little boy.

* * *

They felt rather silly then to chase a girl into a forest only to meet her little boyfriend in the forest.

Then they heard what the boy was mentioning and this was when darkness used his powers.

He inflamed the jealousy of the people and made them scheme against the boy.

They wanted his seed that would grant them any wish.

* * *

They wanted the seed all to themselves.

They soon spied on the girl again, and as she came back to the clearing with the small pool, They swarmed the boy and girl.

The boy warning the girl to run away pushed the girl away as they swarmed the boy.

With pitchforks raised, and their souls inflamed with the darkness of jealousy, they attacked the boy.

* * *

Screams of the boy could be heard, as the black crow croaked.

The hot streams of blood came pooling into the stream and into everyone's vision.

The iron tips of the pitchfork would be tearing through tissues of the boys muscle

And cutting into the veins of his arm, shattering the bones in his arm and body

* * *

With savage growl the crowd ripped apart the arm from the boy's body.

The blood seemed to gush even faster, as a stump lay on the boy's body

The light started leaving the boys eyes, with every stab the townsfolk would shred through the boy

And with a swift and precise stab, they stabbed through his head and his chest, killing him instantly

* * *

The iron blades puncturing holes into the head bringing out grey matter into the open world

With the other blade penetrating through the heart stopping any movement from happening

And the lungs slowly filling up with blood as his body drowned from the enormous amount of blood

And with the face of the boy missing an eye stared up at the girl.

* * *

The girl who had been hiding behind a tree who watched every move the townsfolk did to the boy

As she could do nothing to stop their rampage.

She ran away with terror and sadness with the knowledge that she was alone in this world.

She ran away and was never found again by the townsfolk.

* * *

The townsfolk savagely grinning to seek the seed that granted any wish

They ripped through the deceased body of the boy

Pushing pass organs, ripping out intestines, shoving aside kidneys, taking out the heart

But to no avail finding no seed.

* * *

The darkness finally claimed the boy, dead, and on the base that he saw the darkness of the world and the people around him.

The townsfolk disappointed in not finding what their desires were grumbled angrily

Then Nature itself seemed to attack them.

Birds flew off of branches pecking out men's eyes, Ivy slowly curling up entangling the women

* * *

Stags coming out of nowhere goring people through the stomach

The ground itself swallowing up live bodies, slowly suffocating them

Nature itself was retaliating and punishing human kind for this act

Soon all the townsfolk where dead, either picked of their entrails, or strangled to death by plants.

* * *

The tree finally coming upon the scene was devastated completely

His friend whom which he raised since his time in the heart of nature was brutally murdered and taken apart like livestock.

The tree devastated, cast a spell that would allow him to protect the boy forever

And his giant body dissolved into thick fog and mist protecting the boy

* * *

Many people of the world don't know that the world is cruel

And people don't even know, that they are a part of the cruelty and darkness

All people hold a bit of darkness in them (They are the darkness)

We hold ourselves responsible for all these evils, please know this by heart

* * *

 **Sooo**

 **How did you like the new storybook? I know it was kind of gruesome but my mind is insane like that.**

 **I do have a lot of stored ideas in my mind that I am dying to share. I am really sorry about the Mutation story. I promise it will be up by next week. Last week I was sick and I couldn't get anything done, and this week I had bunch of tests and quizzes so I was held back.**

 **Thanks for all of the new people subscribing to my story Mutation**

 **Thank You!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat!**


End file.
